


When Harry Met Draco

by trynfindme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, When Harry Met Sally - Freeform, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trynfindme/pseuds/trynfindme
Summary: I've done worse I think
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	When Harry Met Draco

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't slept in 29 hours. I also haven’t seen When Harry Met Sally. Happy New Year, everybody.

“Ron--” Harry called out, but it was no use. Ron had already disappeared in a huff among the throngs of students exiting the dining hall, leaving him alone in the sea of Hogwarts students headed to morning classes. Alone, or so he thought, until he heard a familiar snicker prickle the skin on the back of his neck. He whirled around to see Draco Malfoy, flanked by the obligatory Crabbe and Goyle and glaring at him with a distinct mixture of mirth and mischief that Harry found to be incredibly distasteful.

“Potter,” Draco sneers. “Another unsatisfied customer?” Crabbe and Goyle smirk at the implication and Malfoy executes a rude gesture to drive in the nature of his unsavory remark. Harry is caught extraordinarily off-guard.

“Piss off, Malfoy,” Harry starts, struggling to formulate a retort. “Ron and I aren’t-- you know it’s not like that, piss off. Besides, there aren’t… I haven’t got any unsatisfied customers. All my customers are extraordinarily sated, I’m sure your dad can attest to that.” Draco doesn’t seem at all phased by the weak counter. He just laughs.

“Please, Potter, don’t pretend you’ve ever left a Beta feeling any way other than disappointed.”

“Their screams of pleasure seem to indicate otherwise.”

“Oh?” Draco scoffs, “and how do you know they’re not…” Draco finishes the statement with a pointed look as his henchmen chortle behind him. Harry can't help but gawk at the implication.

“I think I’d be able to tell if they…” Harry imitates the pointed look, visibly irritated. “I certainly don’t hear anyone complaining.”

“Of course not, you’re out the door too fast. And of course you wouldn’t be able to tell if they faked all that, I forgot. You’re an _Alpha_ ,” Draco spits. Harry glares daggers at the petite mass of blond stupidity.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Pfft,” Draco rolls his eyes. “All betas at one time or another have done it, and it would make sense for them to have to fake it with the cocky golden boy who isn’t in tune with them enough to please anyone other than himself.” Harry’s glare deepened.

“I’d be able to bloody tell, you prick.”

“Really?” Draco cocks an eyebrow and shifts his stance mischievously. He eyes Harry, biting his lip contemplatively. All of a sudden he draws in a sharp intake of breath, rolling his shoulders back and tilting his head a smidge upwards, letting his eyes drift closed as he lets out a soft, yielding moan. Harry couldn’t tell what Malfoy was playing at. Draco’s hips edge slightly forward as he slowly rolls his head back and then forward again. He lets out another breathy and delicious moan before his breath catches in his throat and he leans one arm against the wall for support. Harry narrows his eyes.

“Is something the matter with you Malfoy?” Harry asks, and Malfoy’s hand reaches up to tangle itself in his white blond hair, tugging on the delicate strands just enough to drag a low moan from Draco’s parted lips. _Oh_. Heads were starting to turn. Harry shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

Draco’s moans were growing longer, volume increasing. He drew his hand up across his chest and snaked it around the back of his neck, undulating his hips against the heated air and letting off a thick, sticky scent reminiscent of stolen nights Harry had experienced with hungry Betas in warm dorm room beds. Alphas stopped in the hallway to growl and stare, but Draco didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be giving himself away to utter abandon, falling back against the wall and reaching behind him for something to grab hold of. His hands traveled up and down the smooth surface of the wall before finding their way to the slight curve of his stomach, and Draco rubbed it slowly before edging his shirt up and slowly creeping his long, deft fingers upwards to toy with a hardened nipple. All that had been revealed was a strip of skin on his abdomen, but the pointed buds stood out prominently underneath the material of Malfoy’s shirt.

“Oh, oh _Merlin_ ,” Draco utters, his voice growing louder and his movements growing more needy, more desperate. “Oh _yes_ , oh _right there. Ohhhh._ ” Draco throws his head back and plasters his arms against the wall behind him. The whole hallway has turned to watch now, the scent of lust hanging heavy in the air. Harry doesn’t seem to notice.

“Oh, _Merlin_ ,” Draco cries out, rolling his hips desperately, his pink mouth forming a perfect “O” shape as he gyrates and sways to the tempo of his breathy moans. “Oh, _Merlin_ , oh, yes, _yes. Yes. Yes. YES._ ” Draco slams his hands against the wall. He gasps, momentarily stilling, before all of a sudden composing himself and turning to Harry with a rightful smirk.

“You-- Malfoy, you--” Harry struggles to find the words.

“Told you you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” Then, with a victorious flourish of his cloak, Draco was off down the hall of gaping onlookers, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Harry was left in a complete stupor-- angry, confused, and for some reason quite aroused.

 _Hm_ , Harry thought to himself, _convincing_.

"Ha!" A laugh emerges from the crowd. "I'll have what he's having."


End file.
